


Slow Like Summer

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics)
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Overload, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: In which Max and Bart take theoretical lessons about patience and apply them.





	Slow Like Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Proud to join the most elusive secret society of all: all (now) three of us who have written for this pairing on this website. 
> 
> The 90s Impulse run is lots of fun and has aged...weirdly.

Day 4: Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | 69 Position | Lactation | **Orgasm Denial**

* * *

Max is taking it super seriously, like he always does with Bart’s training.

Bart’s sitting on the couch in just his oversized t-shirt. Max is fully dressed, the old bastard, kneeling on the rug in front of him, fiddling with a threatening looking metal device.

Max’s proximity is almost claustrophobic--but this isn’t significantly weirder than other stuff he’s had Bart do. Will that stop Bart from complaining about it? No.

“Max.”

Max glances up, but turns back to the task at hand and ignores him.

“Why do I have to wear this thing?”

Max’s lip quirks for a microsecond and he hums.

“Well, Bart, every time we’ve practiced, you’ve cum in under ten seconds.”

“Is that bad? It’s very easy. And I can do it a bunch of times in a row.”

“It’s about being considerate of normal-speedsters, Bart, should you eventually want--or need--to involve them.”

Bart won’t mention that he hasn’t gotten any complaints so far, then.

The hinges of the cage pop open, and Max methodically threads Bart’s balls through the metal loop at the base. He clicks the rest into place, turns a key in the lock, and the cage settles in place.

Bart knows he’s not supposed to vibrate out of it. The weight of it _ is _ pretty uncomfortable. Luckily, pain is a whole new feeling to explore-- that’ll be relieved if he’s allowed to wear underwear, anyways. He feels his face twitch and his eyebrows knit together.

“Can I put my underwear back on?”

“We’re going to practice first. You’ll get used to it.”

Bart huffs and rolls over, feeling every part the trained puppy, and rucks up his shirt to expose himself.

Max stands and goes to get the lube at normal speed. It’s going to drive Bart crazy.

Staying still is always its own, special kind of overwhelming.

The air is hot like it always is. Bart can hear the buzz of cicadas through the humidity in the air outside, he can see the barely perceptible shift of the air currents in the house.

He has to close his eyes and think about something else. His mind goes to when he last let Tim and Kon fuck him and that _sure_ _isn’t helping. _He wants so badly to rut against the couch, but he’s being patient. Besides, he doesn’t know if he should like how much it hurts; if he should pick at that scab.

It’s not all bad. Sometimes the pain is good, even grounding. It keeps him here when his mind is already ten steps ahead.

A brief eternity later, Max is back.

Bart’s eyes fly open. He spreads his legs further so he can look between them and must whine, or something, because Max gives him _ the look_.

Max takes off his wristwatch and sets it on the small of Bart’s back. The metal is cold, and gives Bart goosebumps.

Bart drops his head onto his hands.

Max taps the bottle against Bart’s hip a few times and pops the cap. He pours some into one hand and Bart hears him coat his fingers in it. He suspects Max is just messing with him at this point. Guess that’s what he gets for “being an intolerable brat all the time," or whatever Max had said.

He feels one of Max’s fingers (it feels like the middle one) push inside him.

Bart starts recalling every line of dialogue and music cue from _ Pacific Rim _ in order.

Max adds a finger halfway through the second act, and pushes his cock inside Bart by the time the credits roll.

Max is going so slow. Bart’s able to brace for every thrust, and the lube and the condom just make the drag of it smoother. It’s like there’s an itch Max won’t let him scratch.

“Faster, please. C’mon, Max.”

Bart tries to push himself back, to speed things up, and Max stops altogether to physically hold him still.

He always forgets how strong Max is.

At least his cock hurts where it strains against the cage.

The pleasure never lasts long enough but neither does the pain--but now it _ does. _It’s a constant that doesn’t dull so he holds on to it--and keeps holding on.

Max keeps using him and must speed up at some point, even if Bart can’t really perceive it. The idea of being _ useful _ pricks at him in a way he’s not sure he wants to like. He likes that he can make his friends cum. He likes that he can make Max cum, even if it takes _ forever_.

He’s going to put that on the backburner for now.

The watch has warmed with his body heat. It must be stuck to him with sweat. He wishes he could see it. 

Max sighs and stills behind him and Bart squirms.

“Am I done? Did I do good?” he asks without thinking.

“Yes. Imagine my surprise. You can put your underwear back on, now.”

The order to keep the cage on is implicit but clear, even through Bart’s standard level of distraction. 

Eh. He’ll get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bart is a painslut and a nympho confirmed. As such, writing for him is super fun.


End file.
